Campino Candy Story
by Chibi-Anon
Summary: erm... onegai??? *sobs* please read???? It's a story of unusual proportion and the author does know what she was on when she wrote this. The answer: campinos!!!!! ^_^ It's a Usa and Mamo fic! With an appearance or two by Motoki-san.


At the bidding of Kuris-chan, I shall make up this weird story of Usa  
and Mamo-chan, and Campinos!  
  
Enjoy peoples! I warn you though, I WAS EATING a WHOLE bagful of those   
campinos, orange and strawberry together! So Beware, this story   
contains a bunch of campinos in truck loads!  
  
Disclaimer: Me own, one campino left...in mouth...  
No... not Sailor Moon, I OWN MY CAMPINO!!!  
AND *NO* you may not have it, it's in *my* mouth, come on peoples!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
Campino Adventure  
By Chibi-Anon (chibianon_ymous@hotmail.com)  
March 7, 2001  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
The blonde odango walked to the arcade, in search of something. She  
had a craving, but couldn't quite place it! Motoki always had  
something good in stock. (Motoki = original stock...learn somethin'   
new everyday! bad joke chibi ^^;)  
  
It couldn't have been hot chocolate or pancakes, she just had  
breakfast. Getting even with Mamoru-baka-san? That was something  
that was always there, but this was different. The craving was new.  
  
"Motoki-san!!!!!" Usagi shouted out into the arcade.  
  
"Hai, Usa-san? What'll it be?" Motoki said from behind the counter.  
Usagi waited for him to get out from behind the counter till she  
answered.  
  
"I dunno! Maybe something new, I have a craving for something to  
eat, but I can't pin point it." Suddenly a voice from behind her  
came up.  
  
"Wouldn't surprise me in the least, Odango Atama, you're always  
wanting to pack down some food. But for once, you don't know!"  
Guess who??? Our one and only, Mamoru-baka!  
  
"Mamoru-kun, please, insult Usagi on your own time, not in the  
arcade. I've been having trouble keeping score on whose winning  
anyways." Both Usagi and Mamoru looked at Motoki suspiciously.  
  
"NANI?!" They said in unison. Motoki laughed.  
  
"I didn't say anything!" he said, while he looked up to the  
ceiling. Mamoru and Usagi sighed in defeat.  
  
"Sure, whatever onii-san." the odango said.  
  
"Okay.... RIGHT...Motoki..." Mamoru muttered. Motoki grinned,  
now if only he could get those bets in...  
  
"Onii-san, do you have anything for me then?" Motoki thought for   
awhile. Then he jumped up.  
  
"Why yes I do! It's the perfect thing too! I had it imported from  
Germany actually. It's called... Campings... Carminos.... umm....  
I'll have to look for them then." He went to the store room and  
*looked* around for the cases of the German candies.  
"Sorry Usa-chan, I couldn't find them, but I left a box of them  
at Reika's apartment. If she hasn't eaten them all, I'll bring  
a bag of them for you. Okay?" Usagi nodded her head, then bit  
her lip, would she be able to wait for them?  
  
"Just don't take too long, onegai, onii-san?" she whimpered.  
  
"Quit your belly-aching Odango." she glared at the speaker, harshly.  
But that only made him smile.  
  
"I'll try to come as quickly as I can then! Bye Usa-imouto-chan!"  
Motoki said as he ran towards Reika's apartment. It was then  
that Mamoru noticed something on the counter table, a key! It was  
clearly labelled, storage room.  
  
Mamoru didn't think that there was any harm in taking a sneak peak,  
perhaps Motoki HAD looked over the ... German candies. And if he  
did, and Mamoru found them, he could HOLD something over the Odango's  
head.  
  
And there it was, in plain sight.  
  
"CAMPINOS!!!!" Mamoru gasped, he had heard of them, but what they  
tasted like was a mystery to him. He ripped 2 bags out of the boxes.  
One was strawberry, the other orange flavored. He put one of each  
into his mouth. "Oh wow!!!!" He sat there for about an hour,  
finishing off the entire two bags of candy.  
  
Usagi had been pacing about, waiting for Mamoru-baka to come out of  
hiding, but he never showed up. The customers had all left, so she  
had closed up the arcade. She heard a rustling of paper and small  
smacking sounds near the back of the arcade. Thinking it might  
be a robber, Usagi went towards the backrooms.  
  
"MAMORU-BAKA!!!!" she screamed, she had surprised him, causing him  
to leap up into the air.  
  
"ODANGO!!! What are you doing in here?!" he demanded. She looked  
him straight in the eyes, although he towered over her. Blue eyes   
met blue. Mamoru ruffled his black hair a bit.  
  
"I could ask the same thing of you, mister! You're probably  
eating all of Motoki-san's supplies! NOW who's the pig!" she  
said haughtily.  
  
"Still you, Odango Atama." he said.  
  
"I told you, my name is Usagi! U-S-A-G-I." He shook his head.  
  
"No, see you spelled your name wrong, Odango. It's O-D-A-N-G-O!"  
Fuming, she picked up a handle of the wrappers on the floor,  
ready to throw them at Mamoru.  
  
"What the --" she quickly read the labels. "Campinos? Is this  
what Motoki was trying to find?" she glanced around the small room.  
There were 2 big boxes of them. One had strawberry Campinos, the   
other, orange. "Motoki missed THOSE?!" Mamoru grinned at her.  
  
"Yeah, well, I found them, so I ate some. They're awfully good  
actually." He popped two in his mouth.  
  
"You shouldn't be eating those! You need to pay for them!" Usagi  
screamed.  
  
"Ah, it won't matter, Motoki will leave it all on my tab." Usagi  
shook her head at him, what a baka! "Come on Odango, try one."  
He had a strawberry flavored one in his right hand. She tried  
to reach for it, but he kept it high up in the air.  
  
"No fair!!!!! You're taller than I am!" she wailed.  
  
"Too bad Odango, guess you shouldn't have eaten so much before!"  
this caused Usagi to wail louder. Not able to take much more  
torment, Mamoru dropped the Campino on the ground. Usagi  
took it in her hands and ripped off the wrapper. She popped the  
strawberry-cream mixed candy into her mouth.  
  
"Kakkoi!!!" she squealed. This was it! This was what she was  
looking for!!! CAMPINOS!!! "AHH!!! NNEEEEED MMMOOORRREEEE!!!!"  
she screamed. Usagi lunged for the bag in Mamoru's hands.  
  
After she had polished that off, she finally looked up at Mamoru.  
  
"NANI?! Why are you staring at me like that?" Mamoru thought HE  
liked Campinos!   
  
He smiled, 'well, we'll see about who likes them more....' he   
thought. (AN: ME ME ME ME ME ME!!!!!! ^^;;)  
  
"There's only one bag left, Odango. And I have it." To her   
disapointment, she found that it was true.  
  
"Fine, what do I have to do to get it?" she asked, hoping it  
wasn't anything serious.  
  
"Just a contest..." he said. "Whoever finishes the most amount  
of Campinos first, before Motoki comes back, gets the Campinos  
he's brining with him." Usagi nodded.  
  
"You're on!"  
  
It didn't take them long to complete the one bag left, even before  
Motoki had come back. They counted the amount of wrappers.  
  
"I have 15!!!" they said simealtaneously. They groaned, now what?  
  
"Share?" Usagi suggested.  
  
"I suppose so..." Mamoru grumbled, he had wanted them all for  
himself! (AN: I could have finished faster than the both of them!)  
  
Motoki came back not long after.  
  
"Hey! Usagi-chan! I ran into the guy who sold me the Carsios, and  
since he felt sorry for me, he gave me his truck, it's filled to the  
top with them!" Usagi and Mamoru rushed towards the truck.  
  
"YEAH!!!!" they screamed. Like tazmanian devils they whirled  
through the truckful quickly.  
  
"Iie!!! That couldn't have been the last!!!" Usagi screamed.  
  
"I hope not!!!" They searched the entire truck, top to bottom, but  
it was Mamoru who had found the last campino, still in its wrapper.  
Strawberry, both their favorites.  
  
"Awww! Not fair Mamoru! That should be mine!!!" a small  
smile crept upon Mamoru's face, he had another idea.  
  
"Fine, but you're going to have to do something to get it."  
  
Fearing the worst, Usagi stood her ground.  
  
"I'll play along." Mamoru popped the campino into his mouth.  
"HEY!!!!!!!! YOU SAID.....!!" He shrugged.  
  
"So I did, but this is the condition, you're going to have to kiss  
me, on the lips, to get the campino out of my mouth." Usagi  
cringed, and gulped.  
  
"I'll take you up on the challenge." She kissed him full on the   
lips, awaiting his sound of disgust. But instead, she found that  
he pressed his lips closer to hers. Usagi wanted to get away, but  
a strange emotion came over her. Love?  
  
"Wow." was all either one could say after their long kiss. Mamoru  
swallowed deeply, then almost choked. He had swallowed the rest  
of the campino! Usagi could taste some of the campino in her mouth,  
but she wanted the actual thing.  
  
"So, where is that campino, buster?" she demanded. Mamoru looked  
at her warily.  
  
"I sorta swallowed it."  
  
"NANI?!!!!!!" OOoo...she was mad! (AN: I would be too!!!!)  
  
"I'm sorry, Usako, I just couldn't help it, the kiss... it made  
me forget.... I enjoyed it too much."  
  
"ARGH! I was supposed to get the cand.... Did you just call me   
Usako?" she said, then later, "What did you enjoy too much? The  
campino or the kiss?"  
  
"Both." He wrapped his arms about her, and sighed. They looked  
into each other's eyes, deeply. They kissed again, this time without  
any thought to the campinos.  
  
Motoki came in on them, moments later, with a piece of paper in hand.  
  
"WOAH!!!!" he said, when he saw the two lip-locking. Then he  
yelled at himself, 'Now what am I going to do?? That means that  
the girls won the bet!' But he smiled at Usagi and Mamoru.  
At least I get something back, I might be able to buy more canpiros  
with the bill, I suppose.'  
  
"Motoki-kun, Usako and I have decided to get married in Campino   
Land."  
  
"Yeah! We'll be able to eat all the campinos we want, and still be  
able to kiss." Motoki looked at them, mortified. 'Oh yeah, they're  
nuts.' he thought. It wasn't his place to tell them there wasn't  
a 'Campino Land' if they thought there was such a place, it was  
their own business.  
  
"Right... Sure... Well, have a nice time there then. But I think  
you'll have to postpone your wedding in 'Campino Planet' for   
awhile..." Motoki said as he went back into the arcade.  
  
"There's a planet??? Mamo-chan, we'll have to move there!!!"  
he smiled at her and opened up the piece of paper that Motoki  
had handed him.  
  
$1,000,000,000.00, billed to: Chiba Mamoru.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru fell to the ground, thinking of Campino Heaven.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Done and done!!!  
BWHAHAHA!!!! It sucks! But I got it out of  
my system!  
I have a story!  
*cheers* hehehe, haven't been around for  
awhile, have I?  
  
*waves bye bye to all the nice people* 


End file.
